


Dearest Myra

by kalijean



Series: Arch to the Sky [65]
Category: due South
Genre: Arch to the Sky, Chicago (1998), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July 1998: Turnbull writes to his sister about something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Myra

Dearest Myra,

I am very pleased to hear your news. This is unexpected and joyful. There could be no one more suited to motherhood than you. Will you be revealing the gender or shall it be a surprise? In the event of a son, perhaps you could name him after me. I am only joking, of course. Please forward news as you have it. I worry terribly. I know; you can, of course, take care of yourself. Please extend my congratulations to John as well.

As to the second half of your letter: You have always been able to sense when I am out of sorts, Myra. It really is quite strange. One might wonder if you are gifted in some paranormal fashion. Perhaps you may have been better suited to investigative work.

There is little point in denying it; I am not quite all right. I am contending with an unexpected development of my own, though lacking your particular anatomy, it is obviously not of the same nature.

Thus far I have kept it to myself, but I believe I am developing feelings for a heterosexual friend. It really is exceptionally distracting in addition to being completely superfluous. He is a police officer. The matter would be difficult even if he were receptive.

I have yet to understand the full extent of what I am feeling. He is a fine officer. His name is Ray. I believe you would like him very much.

I had not intended to share the matter with anyone, however, advice on dissolving the matter would be invaluable.

Be safe, Myra. Please keep me informed of your condition.

All my love,

Renfield


End file.
